popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Nan
- 1P= - 2P= }} |birthplace = Around India |birthdate = January 22nd |gender = Female |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = None |hobby = Kneading |like = Curry |dislike = Raisins (because they're evil) |appearance1 = pop'n music 9 |relative = Karli and Ruu-san |theme = Tabla'n Bass |nihongo = ナン|romaji = Naan|caption = }} NaN is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 9. Personality ナンをこねて何千年...。幾年もこねて、こねて、こね過ぎるのです...。 NaN was kneading for thousands of years.... She kneads, kneads, and keeps on kneading for a number of years... NaN is an "object head" with a curry pot as her head who has been kneading the same piece of dough for thousands of years. Appearance Tabla'n Bass NaN wears a fuchsia bikini top with golden straps and golden frills lining the bottom. She wears a gold necklace in multiple rings around her neck, and 3 gold bracelets in each hand. Her pants are fuchsia which fades into purple, and so is her scarf, which is tied around her waist. She has fuchsia pointed shoes. She is wearing pink lipstick and rose eye shadow. NET Self } |- |'BAD Play' | |- |'WIN' | |- |'LOSE' | |} Quotes Town Mode (Pop'n Music Tune Street) Battle 一緒にポップンするなら イ～イカンジ イ～イカンジ～イィ～ If we Pop'n together ii kanji~ ii kanji~ ii~ Pop'n Nan Festival (Event) Before Battle ナンと！よくぞ見つけてくださいました。 ナタラディーンでおなじみのナンです。 手に持っているものはナンですかって？ そうです。ナンです。 まずはご一緒にポップンいたしましょう。 今回ナタラディーンをりみっくすしていただきましたので、 そちらの曲をお選びください。 What?! You have found me well! I am NaN, the familiar character of "Nataradin". "Is that Naan you have in your hand?" That's right, it's Naan! But first, let's do Pop'n together! There's a remix of "Nataradin" this time around, so please choose that song. After Battle すばらしい ポップンさばきでしたね。 ごほうびと言ってはナンですが、 CDショップと雑貨屋さんに 商品を追加しておきました。 それでは、引き続き 街づくりがんばってください。 Wonderful! You're very good at Pop'n. It is to say that my reward for you is Naan, but the product has been added to the CD shops and general stores. Now then, please continue working hard to make a great city. Etymology NaN has a pun-based name; while "NaN" is a computer term meaning "not a number", it was chosen as the character's name due to it being pronounced identically to the word "naan", a type of bread from India. In addition, it could also be a play on the Japanese word "nan" meaning "what". Trivia * NaN appears on the Pop'n Music 9 category on Pop'n Music 16 PARTY. * IMPLANTATION used to have NaN as its character before Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Cameos * Karli appears on NaN's FEVER WIN! animation. * NaN's head appears in Ruu-san's FEVER WIN! animation, along with Karli in her Hindi Pop costume. * NaN makes cameos on Karli's animations in Maharadin. * NaN cameos on En-Moeyo's Lose animation. Gallery Animations Neutral-0.gif|Neutral Nan-miss.gif|Miss Nan lose.gif|Lose NaN good.gif|Good NaN great.gif|Great NaN win.gif|Win NaN fever.gif|Fever NaN fever win.gif|Fever WIN! Screenshots Images.jpg|NaN and Perry-san card 02 AAAAAA THEY CHOSE NAN OUT OF ALL THE POP'N 9 CHARACTERS.png curry.jpg|NaN in one of Karli's doodles on the pop'n music PARTY! page. MZDTabla (1).png|NaN in Tabla'n Bass Remix ナタラディーン (Raja Maharaja mix) india.jpg|NaN in another pop'n music PARTY! Karli doodle Smile eamusment pass.jpg|NaN, Smile and an unknown mushroom character on a eAmusement card. IMG_E5758.JPG|NaN in a music video IMG_E5774.JPG IMG_E5760.JPG|NaN as she appeared in the Pop'n Music 9 website. IMG_3269.JPG nan_.png latest.png IMG_5775.PNG Screenshot_20170503-174151.png Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 Characters Category:Foreign characters